


（堂良）星光（三）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）星光（三）

许是因为两人是校友的缘故？许是因为他年纪太小让心生怜惜？孟鹤堂对周九良异常的好。

每天关心着孩子冷不冷热不热，关心他吃了没饿不饿，甚至是周九良没找到房子的时候他还张罗着让小孩儿住到他那儿去。还是朱鹤松站出来说，好歹是跟着我的，跟我住也方便，最后周九良住去了朱鹤松的套间才算作罢。

时间久了，周九良也慢慢的打开了心扉，和局里的其他同事交了朋友，秦霄贤尤其热情，所以两人走的还算是很近。经常一起下班一起吃饭什么的。

外人似乎都以为和周九良关系最好的是秦霄贤，只有周九良自己知道，第一个打开他心扉的，给他温暖和爱护的那个家伙，叫孟鹤堂。他有好看的眼睛和好看的脸。没错，这个颜控很吃很吃孟鹤堂的颜。

有天早上，周九良早起晚了，觉得头晕晕的，小孩儿倒是没把他当回事，很随意的就出了门，甚至连饭都没吃。到了局里只觉得一阵冷一阵热的，胃里也疼的难受。想着是没吃饭的缘故，周九良那着被子去茶水间想冲杯牛奶填填肚子。在那里碰上了正倒水的孟鹤堂。

“早啊，九良”孟鹤堂没注意他的不对劲，打了个招呼。

周九良的手紧紧捏着被子，一手捂着胃，从嘴里挤出一句，“早啊孟队”

孟鹤堂听着感觉他有些虚，关切的问着，“怎么了九良，感觉你今天不是很有精神啊，不舒服吗？”

周九良强撑着，摇摇头说，“没事 就是早上没吃饭胃有点疼。”

孟鹤堂担忧的看着他，嘴里埋怨着，“哎，你们现在的年轻人啊，就是不爱惜自己身体，早饭怎么能不吃，过来，我办公室还有些饼干和面包，先垫补点吧，中午早点去吃饭，听见没？”

孟鹤堂说着去拉周九良，没想到这一拉 周九良竟晕倒了，直直倒进了孟鹤堂的怀里。

“九良，怎么了九良？”孟鹤堂抱着他，唤了几声，一抬手，怀里小孩儿的温度烫的吓人，这是发了高烧，这么高的温度，不知少了多久了。

孟鹤堂二话不说，抱着周九良直奔医院去了。虽说孟鹤堂干了这么长时间的行政队长，但是一直抱着一个身强力壮的大小伙子也着实不易。待到把周九良安排好，输液什么的全部弄好了以后，孟鹤堂还去外面买了热乎乎的包子和豆浆，放在一边防止小孩儿醒了肚子饿。忙活了半天，孟鹤堂靠着周九良床旁的椅子眯着了。

周九良睡了一会，输液针的退烧药渐渐起来效果，他也就醒了。迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，周九良闻到了一股香气，来源是床旁柜子上还似乎摆冒着热气的包子。周九良吞了下口水，真的饿了。顺着包子看过去，是一旁的孟鹤堂，困得头一点一点的，感觉随时要摔下凳子。

周九良伸出手，想把孟鹤堂的身子接过来，让他靠在床边睡。谁知孟鹤堂多年行政队长也不是白干的，灵敏度奇高。生生靠着肌肉记忆抓住了周九良的腕子，猛的睁开眼，鹰一般锐利的目光射出来。若是不认识他的人，这一下可能会被吓。同平时温和友善的孟鹤堂完全不一样。

周九良也是被吓得一愣，半天没说出话来。还是孟鹤堂反应过来，发现是周九良，赶紧把握着的九良的手放回床上，道歉到，“对不起对不起，弄疼了吧，哎我这老毛病，睡觉的时候没人能近身，吓着了吧。”

此刻的孟鹤堂又恢复那个温柔至极的男人的模样，一点不像刚才那个目光如炬的男人。周九良若不是亲眼看见，也不会想到，一个人可以变脸这么快。

孟鹤堂伸手去拿了床头柜上的包子，递给周九良说，“饿了吧，快吃点垫垫，你哦，烧快四十度了自己都不知道吗？还难不难受了？”

周九良默默结果包子，愣了一下，呜呜哝哝的嗯了一声。看着孟鹤堂越来越近的脸，周九良的脸腾的就红了，温度也高的吓人。

“怎么还这么烫，药没有用吗？”孟鹤堂把手贴在周九良额头上，触到一片滚烫，“九良你难受吗？我去喊一声来看看吧再。”

周九良自己知道其实好的差不多了，脸红心跳是因为别的原因。赶紧拽住了孟鹤堂，说，“不用了孟队，我好多了。”

孟鹤堂看着小孩儿，还有些不放心，“真的好多了吗？我看你还是挺烫的。”周九良别过脸去，努力平复着心情，喘着气，半晌才说，“好多了，真的，谢谢孟队。”

孟鹤堂坐在床边的椅子上，看着周九良，说“那好吧，你觉得好些了就好，你这小孩儿，一点不会照顾自己，叫人这么担心可怎么办哦。”

周九良嘴里咬着包子，说“我会注意的以后”

周九良看着孟鹤堂，心里头暖乎乎的，没控制住自己，问他说，“孟队，你为什么对我这么好？”孟鹤堂笑了，“这还问原因啊，你不是我小师弟嘛，你年纪这么小，照顾你不是应该的嘛。”

周九良盯着自己的时间，嘟嘟哝哝的说，“小时候大家都觉得我是个怪胎，没人和我玩，也没人关心我你是第一个对我好的人。”孟鹤堂反问着“九良你说什么？声儿太小了我没听见。”

周九良看着孟鹤堂说，“孟队，我…你比我大，又对我这么好，我…我能喊你哥吗？”孟鹤堂看着小孩这欲言又止的模样，笑了，说“想喊就喊呗，喊哥哥又不是喊儿子，有什么不能的。没事儿，想喊就喊。”

周九良看着他，喊了声“孟哥？”“哎”“孟哥？”“哎”

“孟哥？”“哎，在呢。”

“儿子！”“哎，诶？九良你个好小子，学坏了啊，傻面贼心啊你！”


End file.
